Sick Day
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: When Macy gets sick Nick is there to take care of her. Any reveiws good or bad are apprieciated.


"Macy is there something wrong?" Nick asked his eyes filled with concern.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've hardly said a word since we've gotten here." He said. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the couple was trying out a new pizzeria that had just recently opened up. Macy should be happy right? The food was good, she was here with her amazing boyfriend, and they were going to see a movie afterwards. But something just felt off and Macy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Everything is fine Nick." she said rather snippily.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure?'?" Macy snapped.

"Nothing!" Nick stammered. "You just don't seem like yourself today, that's all!"

"Oh so now I have a certain way I'm supposed to act and if I don't act that certain way than I'm not myself?" Macy screeched. She didn't know why but she was suddenly annoyed and very angry.

"Macy calm down!" Nick said.

"You know what!" she shouted. "You can't tell me how to feel, how to act and how I'm supposed to be!"

"Macy I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound controlling or anything, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Nick said a hurt look on his face. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Take me home." Macy finally said. Nick said nothing. The two gathered their things and Nick drove Macy back to the guest house. They didn't talk the whole way there.

"Bye Macy." Nick said when they got to the house.

"Bye. She said coldly. Macy got out as quickly as possible and slammed the door behind her.

Macy began to cry the moment she got to her room. _What is wrong with me?_ _Why had blown up at Nick like that? He was just worried about me._ Wiping her eyes Macy put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was too tired to even brush her teeth.

_Wow_ she thought glancing at her clock. _It's only eight thirty and I'm tired._ Then everything went black as Macy fell asleep.

Macy woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, sore throat, and stuffed up nose. She tried to sit up but a wave of nausea washed over her and forced her to lie back down. Every muscle in Macy's body hurt she was freezing.

"You're still in bed?" Stella exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Good morning to you too Stella." Macy mumbled pulling her blanket up to her chin and letting out a sneeze.

"Whoa you look awful!" Stella blurted.

"Gee thanks." Macy sniffled.

"No I mean like you look seriously sick Macy." Stella said crouching next to her sick friend. She placed her hand Macy's forehead.

"You have a fever. Do you want me to stay home with you?" Stella asked.

"Aren't you supposed to visit you cousin today with your Aunt Lisa?" Macy croaked.

"I could skip it." Stella said.

"No don't. I'll be fine. I just need a little bit of sleep." Macy said before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I hate to leave you like this Mace." Stella said. "Maybe Nick can come later!"

Macy groaned. After her conversation with Nick the night before she was sure she was the last person Nick wanted to see. But she didn't want to tell Stella this.

"Yea maybe." The sound of a car horn interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go." Stella said grabbed her bag. "Feel better Mace." She flashed Macy a quick pity smile before leaving the room.

Closing her eyes Macy drifted into sleep.

A knock on her bedroom door woke Macy up from her slumber.

"Come in." Macy said. She was surprised when Nick walked in carrying a bag.

"I heard you were sick." Nick said. "I brought you some stuff." Nick took out a bowl of soup, a romantic comedy, some cough drops, a blanket, and a box of tissues.

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked his brows furrowed with curiosity. "I'm here to take care of you."

"But after last night…" Macy sighed. Then she sneezed uncontrollably. Nick opened the box of tissues and passed them to her.

"I know you too well to know that something was going on. You were just cranky because you were coming down with something." Nick said stirring the bowl of soup. "Now open.

"This is really good soup." Macy observed.

"Thanks." Nick said feeding her another mouthful. "I made it myself.

"You should probably go." Macy said when the soup was finished . "You're going to get sick.

"I don't care." Nick shrugged. "You were more contagious yesterday then you are today. And I want to take care of you."

"Awww." Macy cooed.

"I got us a movie. You know because we never got to the movie theater last night." Nick smiled.

A few hours later the movie was just ending and Macy was fast asleep in Nick's arms.

"I love you Macy." Nick whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head. He didn't care if she could hear her or not he just wanted to say it.

"I love you too Nick."


End file.
